The present invention relates to yeast, a method of screening for yeast, bread dough, a process for making bread, and bread.
As the commercial value of bread is materially reduced by the growth of molds, anti-mold measures such as promotion of the environmental cleanliness and addition of various anti-mold agents are generally taken in the production of bread.
The anti-mold agents generally employed include those containing an acidulant such as acetic acid, an additive such as sodium acetate and a bactericide such as propionic acid or ethanol. However, the addition of such anti-mold agents has the undesirable effect of deteriorating the flavor of bread. Also in view of a growing nature-oriented trend in recent years, there exists a strong demand for the establishment of technology to inhibit the growth of molds without addition of anti-mold agents.
However, it is difficult to inhibit the growth of molds without adding an anti-mold agent in conventional breadmaking processes.
An object of the present invention is to provide yeast used for making bread having an anti-mold effect, a method of screening for the yeast, bread dough containing the yeast, a process for making bread which comprises adding the yeast to bread dough, and bread obtained by the process.